


Five Simple Steps

by AndWeMutate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pining, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: "Kise decided that he belonged, in each and every way, to Aomine Daiki. He refused to live any other way."In five simple steps, Kise fell in love with Aomine and while the journey had its dips in the road, he'd travel it over and over again, just to be with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another backdated piece from about a year and a half ago. This was purely selfish and self-indulgent because, well, AoKise is important to me and after a rough night, writing this made me feel a little better.

At first, it was raw attraction. It was that simple. He was attractive and strong and talented. He made his heart race, his jaw clench and his entire body tingle from the tips of his toes to the strands of blond atop his head. From the moment their eyes met, it felt as if they were always meant to look at each other and each other alone. From the moment their eyes met, it felt as if the blond’s entire life had been decided for him and that life would have to include Aomine Daiki. That life would have to be surrounded at all sides by what Aomine Daiki was. That life would be lived as an island, existing in an endless navy ocean. There was no other way to live for Kise Ryouta.

Secondly, it was admiration. The skilled teenager showed Kise things he’d never seen, skills he had yet to master. He’d opened up a new world for the newest member of the Teikou Junior High Basketball Team. His entire world spun out of control and each moment spent with the power forward was a moment he committed to memory, a moment he’d think about when his room was dark and the stars dotted the sky. Looking up to someone as utterly amazing as Aomine Daiki was exhausting and fulfilling and trying to climb that ladder to stand beside him instead of behind him was just as exciting. He wanted to walk beside the boy he admired instead of following in footprints that were too big to fill.

Thirdly, it was obsession. It was daydreams and vivid recollections of his subconscious. Those innocent thoughts were slowly twisted and tainted by what Kise could only describe as a raw, animal magnetism. He didn’t have the words to explain it and he didn’t have the focus to search for those words. He was lost in tanned skin and dark eyes and heavy breathing. He’d wake up almost every morning, drenched in sweat and trembling, each dream better than the one before it. Kise was ruled by temptation, overcome by a shyness that was almost criminal and a desperate need to be with Aomine Daiki.

Fourth, it was apprehension. It was sweaty palms and incomplete sentences. He wanted desperately to tell the boy he admired that he had effortlessly become the boy that he loved. Kise paced and cursed under his breath. He rehearsed and made corrections, forgot those corrections and started all over again. The blond knew this couldn’t persist. He couldn’t continue with this bashful blushing and this almost awkward admiration. He had to tell Aomine Daiki how strongly he felt for him. He had to admit that lustful dreams conquered the twilight hours. He had to admit that attraction became admiration, admiration became obsession and obsession became love.

Fifth was the middle school locker room. Kise was panting beneath the navy haired boy and hands wandered. Tanned skin was sprinkled with perspiration and golden strands clung to Kise’s forehead. An intense one-on-one became a slew of words, a sloppy confession and a series of nearly bruising kisses. Kise lost himself without hesitation. He was drowning in Aomine, gasping for air, yet begging for more rain. Without a single rational thought, Kise decided that he belonged in Aomine’s arms. He decided that he refused to be anywhere else. As a strangled moan escaped Kise’s lips and as his fingertips brushed against the nape of Aomine’s neck, Kise decided that he belonged, in each and every way, to Aomine Daiki. He refused to live any other way.


End file.
